Azur
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Con unas cuantas sonrisas demasiado grandes, una gran dosis de la impulsiva Miyako que piense en la filosofía de vida de su hermana y una pizca de la amabilidad de Jou que se malinterprete, tenemos la receta secreta de la situación más insospechada. [Para Ahiru-san por su cumpleaños]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic está dedicado a _Ahiru-san_ por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!

La historia la cuenta _Miyako_, está dividido en _escenas_. Y, por si alguien lo ha pensado, no me he equivocado en ninguna letra del título.

* * *

.

**Azur**

**1.**

A veces la vida te sorprende. Pasan cosas que no esperabas con las personas que menos imaginabas. A mí me pasó, de un día para otro todo cambió y me vi envuelta en algo que no habría ni soñado. Quizás eso haga que sea más especial todavía.

El momento que lo propició fue como otro cualquiera. Habíamos quedado todos para ir al cine, lo cual era algo raro porque siempre solía faltar alguien. Tuve que ayudar en la tienda de mis padres así que me quedé más rato de lo que pretendía. Como llegaba tarde, llamé a Hikari para avisarla y que fueran entrando sin mí, me dijo dónde estaban sus asientos para que comprara una entrada cercana.

Cuando llegué al cine, con carreras y sudores, la película estaba casi empezando. Me metí en la sala y busqué con la mirada a mis amigos. No me extrañó que hubieran tenido que sentarse en dos filas, una delante de la otra, porque somos muchos. Lo que sí me exasperó fue ver que mis queridas amigas (a las que adoro pero a veces mataría) no se habían acordado de guardarme sitio junto a ellas. Así que la única butaca libre estaba en la fila de delante, en la esquina. Y, lo peor de todo, junto a Jou.

No quiero ser malinterpretada, él no me caía mal. No era eso. El problema estaba en que pocas veces había hablado con ese chico tan estudioso. Menos aún solos.

Me senté a su lado y le dirigí una sonrisa algo incómoda. Pero él me devolvió el gesto con sinceridad, lo que me relajó un poco. Miré por encima de mi hombro y vi que Mimi me saludaba con los brazos en alto, lo que hizo que Koushiro la detuviera ante las quejas de los de atrás. Sora estaba ocupada hablando con Taichi en voz baja. Hikari fue quien se dio cuenta de la situación y me dirigió una mirada de disculpa, pero se olvidó pronto de mí cuando Takeru le dijo algo al oído.

No podía reprocharles nada, cada una estaba ocupada con "su chico" aunque ninguna reconocía que lo eran. Daisuke me gritó que era una tardona, le contesté que él no era quién para decirlo. Ken nos mandó callar antes de que el resto de la gente se quejase.

La película empezó y yo me repantigué en mi asiento, nunca he servido para estar en una postura mucho tiempo. Mis tripas eligieron el momento en el que todo se quedaba en silencio para sonar ruidosamente. Me sonrojé ante la ligera risa de Yamato, que estaba al lado de Jou.

Un bol de palomitas apareció delante de mi cara y yo me sorprendí.

―Come si quieres, son muchas para mí solo ―me susurró Jou sonriendo.

Mientras cogía con torpeza un puñado no pude apartar mis ojos de él. Se volvió hacia la pantalla y sonrió por algo que vio en ella. En mi mente aparecieron las palabras que siempre decía mi hermana Chizuru: "_Si un chico te da comida es que le gustas, ellos nunca desperdician ni un bocado sin una buena razón_".

Eran tonterías, eso me dije. Chizu siempre dice cosas como esa, tiene su propia forma de ver la vida. A veces acierta, otras no tiene coherencia alguna. Y me dije que era una de esas situaciones.

Miré con disimulo hacia atrás y vi a Tai robándole palomitas a Sora. Bueno, él no es un buen ejemplo, a glotón solo le gana Daisuke. Aunque podía tomármelo como una prueba, sabía que a él le gustaba ella.

Entonces terminó de detonarse la situación cotidiana que llevó a todo lo que me sucedió después. Porque Jou clavó sus ojos en mí. Noté que me miraba de arriba a abajo y no pude evitar devolverle la mirada. Sonrió y se sonrojó, antes de volver a prestar atención a la película.

Pero el daño estaba hecho. Lo había descubierto. ¡Yo le gustaba a Jou!

**2.**

Me tiré en el sofá boca abajo, dejando caer mi cabeza por el borde y mirando la tele del revés.

―Estás arrastrando el pelo por el suelo ―me dijo mi hermano Mantarou.

―Hola a ti también ―refunfuñé mientras cogía mi larga melena.

―Ya te he saludado en el desayuno.

―¿Y qué? Han pasado muchas horas y acabas de llegar a casa. Luego la maleducada soy yo.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó. Yo sentí ganas de hacer el infantil gesto de sacarle la lengua, pero hacía ya tiempo que había superado esa fase. Mi teléfono sonó y lo cogí con entusiasmo, pero me desinflé por completo al leer el mensaje. Hikari, por fin, había quedado a solas con Takeru. Su primera cita oficial.

Mimi no me respondía y Sora había ido a jugar al fútbol con Taichi y los demás, así que estaba claro que iba a aburrirme esa tarde. No me quedaba otra opción que recurrir a mi comodín contra la soledad. Un par de minutos más tarde ya estaba llamando al timbre de casa de los Hida.

Iori me abrió con una sonrisa y me invitó a pasar. Para no sentirme tan convenida, porque solo iba a verle cuando no tenía otra cosa que hacer, le llevé algunos dulces de la tienda. Aunque sabía que la mayoría acabaría comiéndomelos yo, como siempre.

Comencé a soltar un monólogo acerca de una exposición científica a la que me apetecía ir, pero me interrumpí al entrar en su habitación.

Koushiro, con gesto de concentración, intentaba arreglar el ordenador de Iori. Y a su lado, con varios libros de nuestro amigo más joven, estaba Jou.

Me sonrió al verme y yo me sonrojé ligeramente.

Resultaba que el mayor había estado ayudando a Iori con una asignatura que ya no recuerdo, y Kou se sumó al rato de estudio mientras revisaba el portátil. Siempre todos lo explotábamos un poco en ese aspecto. Los encontré cuando ya estaban terminando la tarea, porque Iori tenía entrenamiento de kendo un rato más tarde.

Les ofrecí los dulces pero los tres se negaron educadamente. Estaba con las tres personas más correctas que conocía, me sentía una bruta mientras devoraba la comida y me sentaba de cualquier manera en el suelo. Sus espaldas rectas y rodillas alineadas me parecieron insultantes, aunque no cambié de postura.

―Koushiro, no sé si te has enterado de la exposición científica que hay aquí cerca ―dije―. Creo que es bastante original, usan los sonidos o algo así... ¿Vienes conmigo?

―Lo siento, no puedo ―se disculpó―. He quedado con Mimi. ―Ante nuestros gestos se apresuró a explicarse, después de que se tiñeran de rojo hasta sus orejas―. Es que tiene que comprar un regalo para su madre y me ha pedido que la acompañe a una tienda que está bastante lejos. Bueno, sé que se quiere también comprar algo y de paso convencerme para que me compre alguna ropa que me elija ella. No soy tonto.

Iori sonrió levemente. A veces pensaba que, aunque era el más pequeño, entendía cosas antes que los demás. Lo sigo pensando.

Yo suspiré desencantada, me apetecía ver la exposición pero no quería ir sola. Las chicas estaban todas ocupadas y no sabía de nadie a quien pudiera gustarle aquello.

―Yo te acompaño si quieres, suena interesante ―me dijo Jou―. Además ya hemos acabado.

Lo miré atentamente mientras asentía. Su sonrisa fue muy grande, pensé que demasiado para el contexto. Aunque claro, para él aquello debía ser fantástico. ¡Iba a pasar la tarde a solas con la chica que le gustaba! Me sentí halagada al pensar que yo sería la causa de su buen día.

Mientras caminábamos por la calle me sentía rara. Era como si aquello fuera una cita sin haber sido propuesta por ninguno de los dos. Curioso, porque solía ir a solas con Koushiro o Iori y nunca me sentía de esa manera. Pero, claro, la diferencia estaba en quién me acompañaba.

Jou se colocó bien las gafas en el puente de la nariz, con la vista fija al frente y la mente tal vez muy lejos. Seguramente estaba muy emocionado e intentaba disimularlo. Me dio algo de pena, sabía bien lo que era que te guste alguien y tener que fingir que no.

Llegamos al lugar en seguida, la verdad es que era bastante más amplio de lo que esperaba.

―¿De qué habías dicho que era la exposición? ―me preguntó.

Vaya, había aceptado venir sin siquiera recordar de qué trataba la cosa. Una razón más para pensar que estaba colado por mí.

―De sonidos, no sé muy bien de qué tipo.

―Ah, es cierto, lo pone en ese cartel ―dijo señalando a la pared de la derecha―. Es que he visto en otro algo de la nariz y pensaba que igual nos habíamos equivocado de sitio.

Me había precipitado en mis deducciones. Bueno, eso no significaba nada, podía estar de todas maneras loco por mí.

Le dediqué una sonrisa, que pretendía que fuera agradable aunque creo que me salió demasiado coqueta, y caminé hacia el principio de la exposición. Él me siguió para que no le dejara atrás sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, estaba claro que era la primera vez que iba a un sitio así.

Nos acercamos a una mujer que esperaba en una esquina para que nos diera un papel sobre lo que podíamos encontrar allí. Lo ojeamos y nos pareció bastante curioso todo, así que sin más tardar empezamos a recorrer el lugar.

Nos pusimos unos grandes cascos que colgaban de la pared y no pude evitar quitármelos rápidamente por el susto que me llevé. Un fuerte rugido de león me había perforado los oídos.

―Has leído en el folleto qué era esto, no sé por qué te sorprendes ―me dijo entre risas mientras me volvía a poner los cascos.

―Es que no esperaba que estuviera tan alto.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Vi más que escuché que preguntó.

―¡Que está muy alto!

Jou se echó a reír de nuevo por mi grito, porque se acababa de quitar los auriculares. Varias personas se volvieron a mirarme y yo bajé la cabeza avergonzada. Él me dio unas palmadas en el hombro, como para consolarme. Seguramente el contacto para él había sido algo muy especial.

El resto de la exposición nos sorprendió mucho. Pudimos escuchar el oleaje fuerte que hay a veces en el Caribe, el viento soplando en los Alpes y la lluvia cayendo en el Amazonas. Me llamó mucho la atención el sonido de un volcán al entrar en erupción, era extraño porque yo lo hubiera imaginado de otra manera, más potente supongo. Pero, lo que más me gustó con diferencia, fue oír el latido del corazón de un feto en el útero de su madre.

Mi amigo también pareció encandilado por aquel sonido tan especial. Pasamos largos minutos allí, imaginando al bebé nonato y a su madre con la barriga muy hinchada. Era la primera vez que era consciente de la belleza de algo así, de lo bonito que era el llamado "milagro de la vida".

Cuando por fin nos quitamos los cascos vimos que habíamos formado una cola. Nos disculpamos y salimos de allí.

―Es raro, pero me siento más en paz que en toda mi vida ―dijo Jou.

―Yo también, ha sido una cosa maravillosa, gracias por acompañarme.

Él sonrió por mis palabras y le devolví el gesto. Se empeñó en acompañarme a casa aunque le dije que no hacía falta, tenía que dar un gran rodeo para ello. Caminamos charlando acerca de la exposición y me sorprendí de poder hablar tan tranquilamente con él, cuando pocos días antes había estado incómoda por sentarme a su lado en el cine. La de vueltas que da la vida.

Y no tenía ni idea de la verdad de esas palabras, no todavía.

Jou miró el folleto, que se había llevado de recuerdo, y encontró explicación a eso de la nariz que me había dicho al entrar. Al parecer había otra exposición al día siguiente, y otra más después. Una de ella de olores, otra del espacio.

―¿Quieres que vayamos mañana otra vez? ―me preguntó con cierta timidez.

―¿No estás ocupado? No quiero que lo veas como un compromiso... ―En realidad me moría de ganas de ir, lo había pasado muy bien y seguro que las demás exposiciones también eran muy interesantes.

―No te preocupes, no te lo diría si no pudiera. ¿Te apetece?

Intenté hacerme la interesante y fingí que pensaba si tenía algo que hacer. Al final accedí.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja. El gesto se me contagió. Una sonrisa demasiado grande, tal vez.

**3.**

Estaba un poco nerviosa. Bueno, vale, estaba muy nerviosa. Y no sabía la razón.

Saqué mucha ropa del armario y me probé varias cosas, pero nada me convencía. Me sentía tonta por estar así. La cuestión estaba en que ese día haber quedado con Jou parecía cada vez más una cita. Estaba en el aire el olor a cita, en el color de mis paredes, en el sabor del zumo que había bebido hacía un rato. Como si todo supiera que aquello era una cita menos yo.

¡Pero no era tan tonta! ¡Claro que no! Me había dado cuenta, aunque tarde.

Después me venían dudas. La primera y más importante era si él también lo veía como una cita, aunque seguro que sí y no quería hacerse ilusiones. Y no debía hacérselas... ¿verdad? Ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

Mi teléfono sonó y vi un mensaje de Mimi, disculpándose por no haber contestado el día anterior. Me preguntó si me apetecía hacer algo pero le contesté que estaba ocupada. En parte era cierto.

Al final me puse lo primero que me había probado, de relajantes tonos tierra para que el ambiente no se enrareciera y ambos estuviéramos tranquilos. Bajé corriendo al portal, llegaba diez minutos tarde al lugar donde habíamos quedado. Salí tan rápido por la puerta del edificio que no vi que había alguien parado en ella y me choqué bastante fuerte. El tambaleo hizo que tropezase con mis propios pies, pero alguien me agarró del brazo.

―Deberías tener más cuidado, podrías hacerte daño, Miya ―me dijo Jou riendo.

Me sonrojé. Últimamente me pasaba mucho. No sabía si era por la vergüenza, por el susto o por su sonrisa. Esperaba que no fuera por lo último.

―Sí, soy muy despistada ―respondí riendo con nerviosismo―. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Él asintió con la cabeza. No le pregunté por qué al final había venido a buscarme a mi casa porque me gustó demasiado el gesto y no quería acabar diciéndoselo. Pensé que si alguien de mi familia me veía iba a creer que estaba en una cita.

_Cita. Cita. Cita_. La palabra hacía un extraño eco en mi cabeza cuando la pensaba. La pensé tantas veces que dejó de tener sentido. Y me sentí mejor cuando fue así.

Llegamos al lugar y vimos que estaba la exposición de los olores. La misma mujer del día anterior nos dio un folleto. Me pregunté si pensaría que éramos pareja y volví a ponerme nerviosa, pero se me pasó en seguida cuando entramos. Porque si lo de los sonidos había sido original, aquello no se quedaba atrás.

La sección de olores de comidas nos dio hambre a los dos, notaba cómo la boca se me hacía agua con el olor del desayuno. La parte de los malos olores hizo que se me pasase el apetito y nos reímos mucho por las caras que poníamos, no fue agradable pero hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto, incluso competimos a ver quién aguantaba más con la peste de huevos en mal estado. Perdí yo, pero eso no hace falta recordarlo.

Mis favoritos fueron el olor a mar y a playa, que curiosamente eran diferentes aunque siempre pensé que eran el mismo. Era extraño que pareciera verano solo con poder olfatear aquello.

Cuando llegamos a la parte de las plantas me entretuve con las flores. Entonces vi un brillo nostálgico en los ojos de Jou. Olió a fondo un árbol y yo lo miré con curiosidad.

―Me recuerda a mi infancia ―me dijo sonriendo, siempre me sonreía―. El jardín de mis abuelos había mucha vegetación y entre ella un árbol como este. Recuerdo que una vez mis hermanos pensaron que sería divertido contarme que por las noches un extraño animal se colgaba de las ramas. Salí de madrugada durante varios días, con un bate en una mano y un teléfono en la otra. No podía dormir temiendo a aquel bicho imaginario.

Me reí, entendía lo que quería decirme con aquella anécdota.

―Yo también soy la pequeña de varios hermanos. Y lo peor es que dos son chicas, que tienen más mala idea. Solían decirme que jugáramos al escondite y siempre me tocaba quedármela. Entonces abrían la puerta de casa y se marchaban al parque, dejándome durante horas buscando. Cuando volvían se reían un rato de mí y al de un tiempo lo olvidaba y volvía a pasar. Sé que no lo hacían con maldad pero eran un poco crueles.

―Creo que es una ley universal. Todos los hermanos mayores tienen que hacer alguna gamberrada a los pequeños.

Nos reímos. Notaba algo raro en el pecho, como si el corazón se me hinchara. Me sentía bien hablando con él de aquello, como si empezáramos a conocernos mejor, como si alguien me comprendiera.

Cuando me acompañó a mi casa me pasé todo el camino pensando que estaba más guapo que de costumbre. Más alto, con un brillo especial en los ojos y el pelo. Con una nariz muy bonita.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me metí corriendo al portal después de decirle que quedábamos a la misma hora al día siguiente. Me moría de ganas.

.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ahiru! Espero que te guste mi regalo y disfrutes mucho de tu día.

Iba a ser de un solo capítulo y lo escribí como tal pero era muy largo y he decidido dividirlo en tres partes, así que pronto tendrás la siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Azur**

**4.**

Estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, vale, estaba histérica. ¡Muy histérica!

Saqué toda mi ropa del armario, no dejé nada que no me probara. Ni qué decir que cada conjunto parecía sentarme peor que el anterior y no me convencía. Demasiado elegante, demasiado informal, demasiado femenina o demasiado descuidada. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Mi móvil sonó, como si supiera que mientras me cambio debía interrumpir, igual que el día anterior. Era Hikari.

―Hola, Miya. He estado hablando con las chicas y dicen de hacer algo hoy. Podríamos ver algunas tiendas, creo que Sora quería una chaqueta nueva y a mí no me importaría comprarme un bolso porque el mío está destrozado...

―Lo siento, no puedo ―la interrumpí con impaciencia.

―Ah, vale. Si tienes otros planes lo dejamos para otro día.

Me sentí mal por no invitarlas pero presentía, más que nunca, que aquel día era importante. Que tenía potencial para serlo. La palabra cita sonaba cada vez mejor y con más sentido.

―No, tranquila, id vosotras ―dije intentando sonar muy agradable, para que no creyera que estaba enfadada.

No pareció convencida, pero al final accedió y colgó. Sabía que era raro que no estuviera entusiasmada con una tarde de chicas, normalmente lo cancelaba todo y era la primera en organizar lo que íbamos a hacer. Pero las cosas cambiaban. Tal vez yo también tenía ahora "mi chico".

Me emocioné yo sola al plantearme esa posibilidad. Momoe entró a mi habitación para coger un bolígrafo y me encontró a medio vestir abrazando con fuerza un cojín y riendo. Parecía una chiflada, su cara me lo confirmó.

Al final me decanté por ropa de tonos cálidos, con un rojo bastante llamativo. Un color apasionado para despertar los sentimientos. Me parecía perfecto para mi cita no oficial.

Bajé al portal puntual y esperé unos diez minutos, entonces pensé que tal vez Jou estaba en donde habíamos quedado la vez anterior. Cuando llegué no había nadie pero apenas un par de minutos después distinguí su inconfundible pelo acercándose.

Alisé con nerviosismo mi ropa, me peiné con los dedos y puse mi mejor sonrisa. Aquella tarde iba a ser memorable.

Y lo fue, pero no por lo que pensaba.

―Hola, perdona la tardanza ―se disculpó Jou al llegar a mi lado.

No conseguí recomponer del todo mi gesto de incredulidad. Saludé a duras penas a Yamato y Koushiro, que venían con lo que había creído que era "mi chico". O al menos podía llegar a serlo.

―Jou ha insistido para que venga y como había temática del espacio pensamos que a Matt también le interesaría ―me explicó Kou mientras íbamos hacia el lugar.

Yo quise gritarle que estaban estropeándolo todo, pero no me sentí con el derecho. Al fin y al cabo en ningún momento habíamos hecho oficial la cita, como la del día anterior tampoco lo fue. Y tal vez me había equivocado al pensar que el mayor del grupo sentía algo por mí, sino no hubiera insistido a los otros dos para que fueran.

Pero entonces, ¿qué eran todas esas sonrisas demasiado grandes, esos gestos caballerosos y ese ofrecimiento de comida? No podía haberlo malinterpretado todo tanto.

No me enteré de mucho en la exposición. Sé que vi meteoritos de muchos tipos diferentes, piezas de naves espaciales y trajes de astronautas. Yamato parecía bastante ensimismado, debía gustarle. Los otros dos también estaban muy entretenidos, pero yo no conseguía dejar de pensar. Alguna vez Daisuke me ha insultado diciendo que si pienso mucho parece que está a punto de echar humo mi cabeza. En ese momento sentí que pasaría.

―Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ―me preguntó Jou de pronto―. Pareces un poco ida.

―Sí, estoy bien.

No pareció convencido. Su mirada intensa hizo que sintiera calor en la cara, supuse que mis mejillas estaban rojas. Tal vez fue por esa razón que pensó que igual tenía fiebre. Llevó una mano a mi frente y comprobó mi temperatura.

―Estás un poco caliente. Será mejor que te acompañe a casa.

―No, no, de verdad que estoy bien ―insistí―. Acabemos de ver la exposición.

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza. Alcanzó a Matt y Koushiro para decirles que nos íbamos y no dio más explicaciones, tampoco ellos se extrañaron o las pidieron. Supongo que los tres son demasiado introvertidos como para entrometerse en la vida de los demás, quizás por miedo a que se metan en la suya.

Mientras llegábamos a mi portal, yo volvía a pensar. Me dolía la cabeza. Pero me sentía mejor al ver que Jou se preocupaba por mí.

―Gracias por acompañarme ―susurré.

―No tienes que darlas, ahora descansa y toma algo para la fiebre.

Yo sabía que no estaba enferma, pero no podía explicárselo. No podía decirle que me había ilusionado, desilusionado y vuelto a ilusionar un poco en un mismo día. Era demasiado complicado. De esas cosas que solo entendemos las chicas porque debemos llevarlo metido en la condición femenina o algo así, como la menstruación o la facultad de hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Dudé en cómo despedirme, al final decidí volver a besarle la mejilla. Me sonrió. Me pareció que sus ojos me miraban con cariño. Con mucho cariño.

**5.**

Caminaba más rápido de lo normal. No sé a qué paso suelo ir normalmente, creo que estoy tan en las nubes que no soy consciente de la velocidad. En ese momento sí lo era y me daba cuenta de que estaba demasiado ansiosa.

No sabía qué pensar acerca de Jou. A ratos me ilusionaba creyendo que le gustaba y a ratos lo contrario. Y yo me preguntaba a qué venía aquello. En el primer momento que había creído que sentía algo por mí ni se me había pasado por la cabeza corresponderle, solo me sentí halagada. Pero después, cuando compartimos esas dos tardes, me di cuenta de que congeniábamos mucho mejor de lo que habría creído nunca.

Me pareció raro, como si la vida quisiera darme un escarmiento por alguna cosa mala que no sabía que había hecho. O que no recordaba, probablemente.

Llamé a la puerta y me abrió Sora sonriendo. Me dio un abrazo y me contó la paliza que les dio a los chicos el otro día jugando al fútbol. La escuché a duras penas porque por encima de su hombro veía a Jou dándonos la espalda. Había llegado muy pronto, demasiado.

Mi amiga pareció darse cuenta de que la ignoraba y me invitó a pasar, diciendo que los demás no tardarían en llegar. Me senté junto al mayor y él me sonrió.

―Hola, Miyako. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

¿Ya no era Miya? Asentí con la cabeza porque me sentía cohibida en su presencia. Era una tontería, pero me había gustado cuando me llamó por aquel "apodo". Como si hubiera más cariño por quitar un par de letras.

Sora se sentó con nosotros y los dos empezaron a hablar sobre no sé qué profesor que habían tenido en común. Yo no lo conocía así que me sentí fuera de lugar. Más aún mientras Jou no apartaba los ojos de ella para dirigirme ni siquiera una mirada. Era como si yo no existiera.

Llegaron los demás y fue peor todavía.

Hikari se sentó a mi lado y me contó en voz baja cómo le fue su cita. Yo pensé que también había creído tener un par de citas pero solo habían sido imaginaciones mías. Takeru me miró con curiosidad y me preguntó que si estaba bien. Yo contesté cortante, cansada de que todo el mundo se extrañase por mi estado de ánimo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Es que tenía que estar siempre de buen humor y derrochando energía? ¡Yo también tengo derecho a deprimirme y estar callada!

Me dije que tenía que dejar de darme tanta importancia. Que si quería saber si Jou sentía algo por mí debería comprobarlo por mí misma, no siempre iba a ser él quien diera el paso.

Carraspeé y le toqué el hombro para llamar su atención.

―¿Qué te pareció la exposición de ayer? Siento que no la vieras entera...

―Estuvo bien, aunque es cierto que eran más originales las otras.

―Sí, todavía recuerdo el latido del corazón del bebé.

Sonrió cuando le comenté eso, le devolví el gesto. Pensé que ese momento sería especial siempre y lo había compartido con él. Me gustaba sentir que formábamos juntos recuerdos tan bonitos como aquel.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero se calló cuando llegó Mimi. Como siempre más tarde de la cuenta.

Mi amiga, aunque en esos momentos no me pareció que lo fuera, nos saludó de pasada. Después se sentó medio a la fuerza entre Jou y yo. Él la miraba fijamente y solo hablaba con ella en voz baja, olvidándome a mí por completo. Llegó un momento que Mimi le dijo algo y ambos se fueron solos por el pasillo. ¿A qué venía aquello?

Yo solo sabía una cosa, que era una idiota.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado que alguien iba a sentir algo por mí? Y menos Jou. Y menos conociendo chicas tan impresionantes como Sora y Mimi.

Dándole vueltas a eso fui notando que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas aunque intentase retenerlas. Quise patalear como cuando era pequeña, pero me limité a intentar aguantarme y arrugar con las manos el borde de mi camiseta. Obviamente los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Cuando todos se habían vuelto hacia mí y Kari iba a ponerme una mano en el hombro, vi a Jou volviendo por el pasillo con Mimi colgada de su brazo. Fue demasiado para mí. Lo miré con dolor, sin poder contenerme, y me levanté para correr hacia la puerta mientras la primera lágrima caía. Su semblante sorprendido se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez.

Escuché varios gritos llamándome, pero ninguno el que quería oír.

Corrí y corrí por la calle, sintiéndome cada vez más tonta por todo. Por haberme hecho ilusiones, por mi ego desinflado, por la reacción que había tenido y que tendría que explicar a mis amigos. Soy una melodramática, siempre lo he sido y lo seré, pero en ese momento me sentía más idiota que en toda mi vida.

Llegué a una pequeña plaza con una fuente y me senté en la valla que la delimitaba. Hundí la cara en las manos e intenté pensar en algo que no fuera él. Pero no lo conseguí.

―Miya, ¿qué te pasa?

Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz. Primero pensé que era mi imaginación, pero al levantar la cabeza vi a Jou, despeinado y con dificultades para respirar, arrodillado delante de mí. Me sonrojé terriblemente al pensar que tenía que darle una explicación y al darme cuenta que había salido a correr detrás de mí.

―Yo... Nada, no pasa nada.

Arqueó una ceja y me pareció más guapo todavía. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer, como si fuera un grifo roto. Él me abrazó con torpeza y yo disfruté unos instantes del contacto antes de darme cuenta de que aquello solo era por pena. Me aparté de forma brusca y lo miré dolida.

―No, no hagas eso.

―¿El qué? ―Veía lo confuso que estaba, pero ya me había cansado de guardarme las cosas.

―¡No seas amable conmigo! ¡No me sonrías tanto y me llames Miya! ¡No me abraces! ―Empecé a gritar sin motivo pero, igual que mis lágrimas, no pude contener mis palabras―. Soy una idiota porque creí que te gustaba, me hice ilusiones y cada vez estaba más a gusto a tu lado. Pero después de que invitases a los chicos cuando podríamos haber estado a solas y de ver cómo colmabas hoy de atenciones a Mimi me ha quedado claro que no soy nada. ¡Solo soy una tonta!

Rompí a llorar de forma más escandalosa. Esta vez no me aparté cuando me abrazó. Sus brazos estaban más firmes.

Me soltó y volvió a arrodillarse delante de mí. Cogió una de mis manos y sonrió.

―Miya, sí que me gustas. Me gustas mucho.

Las lágrimas se congelaron mientras mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Igual no había sido tan tonta como creía.

**6.**

No había ido desencaminada al pensar que sentía algo por mí, pero era igualmente tonta. Porque no reaccioné ante sus palabras, solo pude decirle que tenía que pensar.

Y eso hice dos días enteros. Pensé y pensé. Incluso le pedí consejo a mis hermanos, que primero me fastidiaron preguntando quién era él, pero después intentaron ayudar.

―Igual solo te encaprichaste por él al ver que te prestaba atención y era eso lo que no querías perder ―me dijo Mantarou.

―O puede que te hayas fijado más en él por lo que creías y por eso lo has conocido lo suficiente como para que empiece a gustarte ―opinó Momoe, siempre la más romántica de todos.

―Pues yo creo que pensar tanto es una tontería ―Chizuru fingía ser impulsiva aunque era mentira, decía haber creado toda su filosofía de vida a base de ensayo y error pero yo sabía que no―. Si te gusta querrás estar con él, sino pues no. Puedes probar a besarle y depende de lo que sientas sabrás si le correspondes.

―¡No puede besarle solo para comprobarlo! Sería jugar con sus sentimientos ―replicó la mayor indignada.

Empezaron a discutir entre ellas y Mantarou y yo nos fuimos para que no nos metieran. No me habían aclarado nada porque yo ya había pensado en todo eso.

Me tumbé en mi cama y jugueteé con un hilo suelto de mi pijama mientras recordaba todo. El día del cine, las dos citas no oficiales, las dos tardes en las que me había desilusionado, y su declaración. Llegué incluso a creer que lo dijo para hacerme sentir mejor, pero sé que él no miente nunca. La sinceridad es su marca personal.

Pensé en su intensa mirada oscura y noté que me sonrojaba. Por primera vez en dos días tuve unas ganas irresistibles de sonreír.

¿No era eso prueba suficiente? Podía intentar salir con él, sino siempre estaba la posibilidad de quedar como amigos.

Me sentí mejor por haber decidido algo por fin. Le mandé un mensaje para saber si podía quedar, me contestó tan rápido que me sentí culpable, seguramente había pasado los dos días pegado al teléfono esperando que diera señales de vida.

Me arregle más de lo necesario, pero quería sentirme guapa. Me maquillé, me puse un vestido y me dejé el pelo suelto sin ningún gorro ni nada, cosa rara en mí. Hasta me eché colonia y pregunté a mis hermanas su opinión acerca de cómo iba. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice cuando pensaban que no miraba. Sabía que iba a tener que aguantar que me vacilaran con "mi chico".

¡Ahora sí que podía pensar así de él! Me sonrojé yo sola mientras bajaba las escaleras. No me extrañó encontrarle ya allí. Me sonrió y le devolví el gesto. No sabía por dónde empezar. Caminamos sin un rumbo fijo, él no se atrevía a mirarme y yo supe que tenía que decírselo antes de que lo pasase peor. Pero era difícil. Me daba mucha vergüenza.

―Esto, Jou...

―Miya, quiero explicártelo todo bien ―me interrumpió, notaba que estaba nervioso porque le temblaban las manos y me pareció adorable―. Llevo un tiempo fijándome más de lo normal en ti, pero pensé que era algo sin importancia, que simplemente me parecías guapa. Entonces fuimos a la exposición y lo pasé muy bien contigo, me pareciste espontánea y sincera. El segundo día me emocioné demasiado ante la idea de que fuéramos solos y con el beso que me diste al marcharte. Pensé que lo estaba malinterpretando todo, que soy más mayor que tú...

―Pero...

―Espera, déjame acabar ―me pidió con una sonrisa―. El caso es que creí que me estaba ilusionando con algo que no podía ser. Así que al día siguiente pensé que lo mejor era ir con alguien. Pero cuando te he visto mal, tanto con fiebre como cuando lloraste, he sentido que se me partía el corazón. Solo quiero verte alegre y poder disfrutar de la alegría que contagias. Así que sí, me gustas, y cada vez más.

El tono rojo de su cara era cada vez más fuerte. Cerró los ojos y miró al suelo. Por la forma en la que apretaba los puños me pareció que creía que tenía que esperar un golpe. Yo, mientras tanto, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Me acerqué a él y le cogí la mano. Me miró con miedo, haciendo que sonriera aún más.

―Tú también me gustas, disfruto mucho cuando estoy contigo y me encanta lo caballeroso que eres ―dije con cierta vergüenza, él sonrió―. Me gustas mucho.

Sabía que tendría que lanzarme yo, porque suficientemente valiente había sido él al declararse. Así que le besé.

Fue un beso diferente a lo que había podido imaginar. Más tranquilo, con una extraña paz. Me sentí como cuando habíamos escuchado el latido del bebé. Y supe que sería un recuerdo tan bonito como aquel.

.

* * *

Bien, el siguiente capítulo será el último. Feliz no cumpleaños Ahiru, espero hacerte sonreír hoy también, porque todos los días son buenos para eso.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Azur**

**7.**

Todo fue muy distinto y mejor después de aquel día. Recuerdo que cuando se lo conté a las chicas se quedaron muy asombradas, aunque Sora menos porque decía que me lo notó aquella tarde que me marché llorando. Yo estaba tan feliz que me dolían las mejillas al final del día de tanto sonreír.

La relación con Jou fue despacio pero con buen ritmo. Quedábamos solos a veces y otras con los demás, también en citas dobles con Hikari y Takeru o Mimi y Koushiro. ¡Ah! Al final resultó que aquel día que me llevé el disgusto Mimi le había pedido consejo a Jou sobre qué hacer con Kou, porque él lo conocía bien. Le dijo que se lanzase porque nuestro amigo pelirrojo nunca creería que ella le correspondía y empezaron a salir un par de días antes que nosotros.

La que faltaba por aquel entonces era Sora, que se empeñaba en decir que Tai y ella eran amigos incluso las veces que iban solos a cenar o al cine. Dejamos de insistir, ya se besarían algún día y se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Recuerdo con cariño nuestra primera cita oficial. Cogimos un par de trenes y me llevó al Jardín Botánico _Jindaiji_. Todo era precioso.

―Cuando vimos la exposición de los olores aprendimos que por el olfato es por lo que más se recuerdan las cosas ―me Jou dijo sonriendo―. Además de que vi lo mucho que te gustó el aroma de las flores. Así que pensé que así nunca olvidarías este día.

Le abracé con fuerza y él se sonrojó. Le costó un tiempo acostumbrarse a mi efusividad pero la verdad es que siempre fue tan cariñoso como yo. Eso me gustaba. Me sentía como una princesa, en especial aquel día rodeada de flores.

Vimos muchísimas plantas de todos los tamaños y colores, caminamos por hierba tan verde que parecía estar pintada y olfateamos más perfumes diferentes de los que había olido en toda mi vida. También visitamos el Templo _Jindaiji_, el segundo más viejo de Tokio, y sus pequeñas charcas. En un puesto ambulante me compró una bonita vasija decorada con flores por fuera, aunque yo insistí en que no hacía falta. Volvimos al jardín botánico y recogimos pétalos y hojas caídas para guardarlas en su interior.

―Así cuando lo veas o toques las flores secas pensarás en mí ―me susurró antes de besarme.

Era el primer beso que me daba él. De nuevo me sentí en paz, como si hubiera encontrado mi lugar en el mundo. Puse la vasija en mi habitación y cada noche era lo último que miraba antes de apagar la luz. Era como tener una parte de él conmigo.

De vez en cuando Jou solía sorprenderme. Me llevaba a sitios maravillosos como aquel, pasábamos el día entero fuera y siempre me dejaba en la puerta de mi casa. Las despedidas cada vez eran más largas. Cada vez me costaba más esperar para volverlo a ver.

Nuestros amigos nos vacilaban al principio por lo poco que nos acercábamos estando delante de ellos. Cuando acabó esa etapa se reían cuando nos regalábamos algún gesto cariñoso y nosotros los ignorábamos. Recuerdo la cara de Taichi y Daisuke cuando se enteraron de que estábamos juntos, al parecer lo veían como algo surrealista. Fue memorable, incluso hay una foto porque Hikari es previsora.

Otro momento que no olvidaré nunca fue un par de meses más tarde. Me llevó a _Hakone_, donde comimos unos huevos de gallina que son negros porque los hacen en unas aguas sulfurosas, se cree que alargan la vida. Cogimos el teleférico y vimos bosques enormes, la altura le daba algo de vértigo a Jou y me hicieron reír sus reacciones cuando se movía demasiado la cabina. Atravesamos el lago _Ashi_ en un barco decorado como un galeón pirata y yo me sentí como en un cuento mientras mi novio (qué bien sonaba llamarle así) me abrazaba por la espalda.

El sol ya se ocultaba y su pelo tenía un curioso tono con esa luz anaranjada. Le besé y cuando nos separamos me miró con cariño.

―Te quiero ―susurré casi sin darme cuenta.

Era la primera vez que se lo decía, pensé que igual me había precipitado. Pero él no se sorprendió, apoyó su frente en la mía y sonrió.

―Yo también te quiero.

El siguiente beso que nos dimos no lo olvidaré. Cómo el brillo del sol en sus gafas me deslumbró cuando nos separamos, su olor que tanto había aprendido a conocer, el tacto suave de su mano en mi mejilla. Son cosas demasiado especiales como para permitirme olvidarlas.

**8.**

Así transcurrieron muchos meses. Mi vida era muy distinta y mejor de lo que podría haber esperado. Nuestras excursiones cada vez nos llevaban más lejos, a lugares especiales como cataratas o paseos en barca, que nos turnamos para remar porque Jou se cansaba mucho. Los cerezos en flor eran impresionantes.

Creo que con él me sentí cerca de la naturaleza y de mí misma. No sabría explicarlo, pero de alguna manera todo lo que visitábamos me acercaba a conocerme más y entender la belleza de las pequeñas cosas.

Cuando se lo dije se rio. Dijo que era yo la que despertaba esa sensación en él, que yo hacía que dejara de pensar tanto y disfrutara más. Me gustó saber que yo le aportaba algo tan bueno a su vida.

También me ayudó en los estudios y estuvimos épocas viéndonos poco porque tenía que preparar los exámenes. Cuando ya llevábamos cerca de un año juntos y el curso se acababa, todo empezó a cambiar. Pero no para mejor.

Desde que supo sus buenas calificaciones, noté a Jou mucho más distante. A veces le hablaba y tardaba en contestarme, como si su mente estuviera lejos. Ya no me prestaba la atención de antes, ya no parecía que le emocionara verme, notaba que se me escapaba sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Me enteré por Hikari, a quien se lo había dicho su hermano, que a mi novio lo habían aceptado en la universidad de Kioto. Quise enfadarme por que me hubiera ocultado aquello, pero me di cuenta de la razón. No íbamos a poder vernos mucho, estaba a unas cuatro horas de viaje si no me equivocaba y las relaciones a distancia son complicadas. Además, iba a conocer mucha gente nueva. Seguro que había alguna chica estudiando medicina que se enamoraba de él y lo conquistaba. Sería más mayor y madura que yo, no podría competir contra eso.

Estuve días y días dándole vueltas a aquello. Mis amigas decían que me montaba películas, pero yo no podía evitar sentirme así. Al final me dije que lo mejor era hablar con Jou.

Quedamos a solas por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Había un aire raro entre nosotros cuando nos dimos un beso, como si ambos supiésemos que el otro tenía mucho que decir pero no se atrevía.

Caminé inconscientemente hasta el lugar donde se me declaró y me senté en la misma valla. El agua de la fuente salpicaba y unas palomas bebían del suelo. Las observé en silencio mientras intentaba pensar en qué decir. Pero mi mente estaba en blanco.

―¿Qué tal está tu padre? ―me preguntó cogiéndome la mano―. ¿Ya se ha curado del resfriado?

―Sí, no fue nada ―intenté sonreír pero no lo conseguí del todo.

Él pareció notarlo. En todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos habíamos aprendido a conocernos el uno al otro. Estaba claro que algo andaba mal. Muy mal. Y yo no quería estar allí cuando todo se viniera abajo.

―Miya, verás...

―Espera ―lo interrumpí con nerviosismo, no quería que se despidiera, era demasiado duro―. Las cosas han cambiado, lo sé. Lo mejor es que dejemos de salir juntos. Desde el principio sabíamos que teníamos muchas diferencias, empezando por la edad. Cada uno vive una etapa distinta de su vida y es mejor que la vivamos por nuestra cuenta.

No supe qué me impulsó a decir aquello. Yo no quería dejar de verle. Pero tampoco quería obligarle a que tuviera que dejarme él.

Jou me miró a los ojos durante un largo minuto que se me hizo eterno. Después solo dijo una palabra.

―Vale.

Recuerdo el tono con el que habló a la perfección, también el olor a comida que había en el ambiente por un restaurante cercano y los gritos de unos niños que jugaban cerca. Pero, después de esa palabra, pareció que el mundo se sumía en un profundo silencio.

Me levanté y caminamos como robots hasta mi casa. Me volví hacia él antes de entrar en mi edificio, intentando ser fuerte.

―Que te vaya bien en Kioto ―le deseé.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza. Ni siquiera pareció sorprendido por que supiera aquello. Se dio la vuelta sin esperar a que me metiese en el portal y no pudo ver la primera lágrima.

Se me escaparon muchas más.

**9.**

No solo lloré ese día, también el siguiente y el siguiente del siguiente. También el mes que entró, y el que fue tras ese. Eché de menos sus ojos oscuros tras las gafas, los sitios con los que me sorprendía y las comidas que solía hacerle. Supongo que cuando vives acostumbrado a algo y desaparece de pronto, cuesta habituarse.

Mis amigas intentaron animarme, incluso Takeru y Daisuke hablaron conmigo para tratar de hacerme ver que las relaciones se rompían todos los días y que tal vez en el futuro pudiéramos volver a estar juntos. Fue más sencillo todo porque Jou se marchó, no le vi después de que lo dejáramos. Guardé en una gran caja todo lo que me recordaba a él y la metí en el fondo de mi armario. Pero cada vez que la veía un dolor agudo me atravesaba el pecho.

Mi familia también notó mi cambio. Preguntaron por mi novio, les dije que ya no tenía. No volvieron a sacar el tema, aunque estuvieron un tiempo tratándome con mucho cuidado.

Seis meses después de aquella tarde todavía seguía resentida. Suelen decir que para olvidar a una persona debe pasar el doble del tiempo que estuvisteis juntos, así que tardaría casi dos años. Me parecía un verdadero suplicio.

Todo me recordaba a él. Por ejemplo, cuando fui con mi madre a elegir el color de las nuevas cortinas del salón y ella se empeñó en el azur. Me extrañé por la palabra y me señaló a cuál se refería. Y era dolorosamente parecido al color del pelo de Jou.

Azul oscuro. Azur.

Esa palabra me estuvo dando vueltas por la cabeza durante una semana entera y empecé a ver a mi exnovio en cada cosa de esa tonalidad. Una verdadera tortura.

―¿Sabéis lo peor de todo? ¿Lo que no soporto? ―pregunté de forma retórica.

Mimi levantó los ojos de la revista, enarcando una ceja. Me di cuenta de que Sora, que estaba pintando las uñas a Hikari, intercambiaba una mirada con la pequeña aunque no supe la razón.

―Que a Jou le dio igual. Le dije que lo dejásemos y solo dijo "vale".

Hubo un resoplido y un par de gestos de advertencia. Entonces me di cuenta de que me escondían algo.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Mirad, yo ya me he callado suficiente tiempo ―dijo Mimi con frustración―. Sé que prometí no decirle nada pero Koushiro me perdonará. Nunca aguanta mucho rato enfadado conmigo, y tengo una nueva falda bien corta con la que se le olvidará pronto todo.

Sora rodó los ojos. Hikari suspiró pero asintió con la cabeza.

―En realidad, creo que tiene derecho a saberlo ―susurró la pequeña.

Miré a Mimi atentamente, a la espera de que hablara. Al parecer su novio le había contado algo que me habían ocultado e intenté no enfadarme, intenté entenderlo. Al fin y al cabo cuando yo salía con Jou le contaba todo y él a mí, los secretos de pareja se quedan entre dos.

―Cuando le dejaste, esa misma noche, Jou se presentó en casa de Kou ―explicó mi amiga jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo con nerviosismo―. Lloró y lloró. ―Sentí que se me humedecían los ojos al escuchar aquello, imaginar que sufría era demasiado para mí―. Le dijo que, aunque fuera tonto, ya se veía contigo siempre y que no imaginaba su vida sin ti. Que era culpa suya y había estado distante porque estaba decidiendo quedarse a estudiar en Tokio en vez de en Kioto para no alejarse de ti. Pero se decepcionó al ver que tan rápido decidías que no le querías en tu vida.

En ese momento el llanto ya había empezado. Kari me abrazó con fuerza pero apenas fui consciente de ello.

―¿Por qué no me lo habíais dicho?

―Lo supimos unos meses después, cuando a Koushiro se le escapó ―me explicó Sora―. Pensamos que solo serviría para que lo pasaras peor y que no querrías que Jou hubiera dejado pasar esa oportunidad tan buena para él.

―Sí, es cierto ―dije intentando controlar mi voz―. No cambia nada esto. Pero era más fácil pensar que él ya no sentía lo mismo y no ha sufrido.

Volvieron a intercambiar una mirada. Mimi me apretó la mano sin atreverse a hablar de nuevo.

―La verdad... ―La voz de Hikari perdía volumen, me puso nerviosa―. Vimos a Jou hace unos tres meses. Estaba igual que tú, sufriendo, y no nos atrevimos a decirle nada. Solo que tú estabas bien.

Lloré más fuerte. ¿Por qué había pasado todo aquello? ¿Por qué no le dejé hablar aquel día y decidí cortar con él sin preguntar? Había pasado meses creyendo que no le importó y al parecer fue todo lo contrario. Había perdido lo que más quería por ser una impulsiva.

Mis amigas intentaron consolarme, diciéndome que así me había librado de la dura situación de tener que ser la causa de que perdiera una oportunidad para su futuro o de tener que obligarle a que se marchase. Que las relaciones a distancia son difíciles. Que aún era joven para encontrar otras personas.

No pensaba nada ese día. No podía. Solo me imaginaba a Jou llorando y se me rompía el corazón.

**10.**

Me desperté esa noche entre sudores. En mis sueños se repetían los momentos bonitos y los tristes, unidos a él sin dejar de sufrir. Jou Kido, el chico que menos habría imaginado que podría compartir mi vida y el que acabó transformándola en algo mejor.

Ser impulsiva había hecho que consiguiera estar con él, creer que estaba colado por mí, desilusionarme pensando que me había precipitado y montar un melodrama que hizo que acabara declarándoseme. Esa misma faceta había hecho que lo perdiera. Encima, lo que más me dolía, era que no había hecho nada para recuperarle.

Otra de las frases que solía decir mi hermana Chizuru vino a mi cabeza: _"Nunca es tarde cuando se trata de algo del corazón"_.

Tal vez una tontería, pero ya una de las suyas me había llevado a conseguir lo que quería, antes incluso de saberlo. Era hora de que volviera a ser la Miyako espontánea de la que se enamoró Jou. No perdía nada.

Y así, cuando no eran más de las seis de la mañana, me levanté corriendo. Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí sin fijarme en qué me ponía y cogí todo el dinero que encontré. Cuando salí de mi habitación mi madre me miraba fijamente.

―Hoy no vas a ir a clase, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, con cierto miedo a una regañina. Ella sonrió, se perdió en la habitación de Mantarou y lo despertó.

―Lleva a tu hermana a la estación, tiene que coger un tren a Kioto.

Di un rápido abrazo a mi madre, no sabía quién le había contado todo pero me alegré de que me comprendiera, y empujé a mi hermano hacia la salida. Subimos al coche, él todavía en pijama. Bostezó sonoramente todo el camino y cuando me iba a bajar del vehículo me cogió la mano.

―Si pasa algo, si necesitas que vaya a buscarte, llámame ―me dijo con gesto preocupado―. Puedo saltarme las clases.

Sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla después de asentir con la cabeza. Corrí dentro de la estación y cogí el primer tren que iba para Kioto. Sabía que el viaje se me iba a hacer eterno. Y, mientras el traqueteo me hipnotizaba, yo miré por la ventana imaginando a Jou en el horizonte, emocionada al pensar que lo iba a ver después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando, varias horas más tarde, conseguí llegar a la Universidad, miré a mi alrededor con nerviosismo. No sabía hacia dónde ir.

Pregunté y me indicaron dónde estaba la Facultad de Medicina. Me pareció gigantesca. Me senté en las escaleras de la entrada para asegurarme de que mi exnovio (cómo me dolía pensar en él así) no pasaba por allí sin que lo viera. No quería llamarle por teléfono porque tal vez él no querría saber nada de mí.

Otra opción me daba más miedo todavía. ¿Y si ya estaba con alguien más? Me temblaban las piernas al mirar a mi alrededor. No quería verle aparecer cogido a otra chica, sería demasiado doloroso.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Miré extrañada la pantalla del móvil, Sora debería estar en clase.

―¿Sí?

―¡Miyako! ―me llamó, con tono preocupado―. Hemos ido a tu aula para ver cómo estabas. ¿Te has quedado en casa?

Escuché parlotear a Mimi y a Hikari pidiéndole silencio. Seguramente se habían reunido en el baño en algún cambio de clase.

―Verás... Estoy en Kioto.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Me alejé el teléfono de la oreja por el volumen de su grito.

―¡¿Pero qué haces ahí?! ―Esa vez fue Mimi la que me dejó sorda.

―Voy a ver a Jou y decirle todo, he sido una tonta.

―Mucha suerte ―me deseó Hikari―. Si necesitas algo llámanos.

Cuando colgué me sentí extrañamente sola. No quería estar allí, tenía miedo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás y lo sabía.

Durante dos horas estuve levantándome, volviendo a sentarme, abrazándome a mí misma y mordiéndome los labios. Pensé tantas cosas que ya no sabía lo que era verdad y lo que no. Tuve tantas ganas de llorar que creí que me deshidrataría aunque no derramara ni una sola lágrima. Y mis uñas recién pintadas perdieron todo el color porque lo raspé.

Cuando ya empezaba a pensar que igual no me lo encontraría, vi a Jou saliendo del edificio. Tenía el pelo un poco más largo, las gafas ligeramente torcidas y un montón de libros y papeles en los brazos. Charlaba con dos chicos y suspiré aliviada por no encontrarme nada que no quisiera.

De pronto levantó la cabeza y me miró, como si hubiera sentido que alguien le observaba. Y mi corazón parecía que iba a explotar mientras veía que se quedaba clavado en el suelo sin quitar sus oscuros ojos de los míos.

Dio unos pasos vacilantes hasta pararse delante de mí, sus dos amigos se quedaron mirándonos pero me dio igual tener público.

―¿Miya? Quiero decir, Miyako... ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Siento si te molesto, necesito hablar contigo ―dije, notando que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Volvimos a quedarnos callados, sin poder dejar de apartar la mirada del otro. Pero me tocaba hablar y lo sabía.

―Yo... ―Suspiré para intentar calmar el temblor de mi voz―. ¿Sabes que tienes el pelo de color azur? Sí, azur, no azul. Es que es un tono algo más oscuro, como el tuyo. ―Mientras desvariaba él frunció ligeramente el ceño, intenté centrarme y apreté con fuerza los puños―. Yo pensé que querías dejarlo y solo quise facilitarte las cosas. Como no me dijiste nada me quedó claro que hubiera sido una carga ahora que estás en Kioto. Pero, aunque ha pasado el tiempo, sigo echándote de menos. Te sigo queriendo. Necesitaba que lo supieras.

Jou abrió ligeramente la boca, supongo que por la impresión. No pude seguir mirándole y bajé la cabeza mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Escuché un fuerte estruendo cuando soltó de golpe lo que llevaba. Unos brazos me rodearon de pronto y abrí los ojos sorprendida al sentir esos labios tan conocidos acariciando los míos.

Se separó de mí y me cogió la cara con las manos, con lágrimas contenidas.

―Iba a quedarme en Tokio por ti y me sentí perdido ―me dijo sonriendo―. Pienso en ti todos los días. Te quiero.

Le besé yo. Escuché unos silbidos de sus amigos, pero eso no hizo que nos separásemos antes. Cuando conseguí la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para soltarle y nos miramos a los ojos de nuevo, supe que todo iba a estar bien. Daba igual todo mientras él siguiera regalándome esa sonrisa.

Al principio fue duro, tuvimos que acostumbrarnos a vernos un par de fines de semana al mes. Uno iba yo allí, otro volvía él a Tokio. Había épocas en las que él tenía que estudiar y simplemente podíamos dormir abrazados y hablar un rato en sus descansos, pero para mí era más que suficiente. Después de haber pasado medio año sin él, saber que estaba en algún lugar alguien a quien le importaba de esa manera servía para que estuviera siempre feliz.

Ya han pasado más de tres años desde ese día en el que fui a buscarle. Pero sigo emocionándome como siempre. Seguimos escapándonos cuando podemos a antiguos templos o grandes jardines. Y creando bonitos recuerdos.

Por fin voy a entrar a la Universidad y, después de mucho estudiar, he conseguido que me admitan en Kioto. Vamos a vivir juntos y estoy deseando que empiece.

Sé que no todo será bonito, sé que a veces discutiremos o nos cansaremos de la rutina, pero también sé que merece la pena intentarlo con tal de estar a su lado. Sé que le quiero, sé que él a mí también y sé que mi color favorito será siempre el azur.

.

* * *

¡Feliz no cumpleaños, Ahiru! Siento la tardanza del final, he estado liada y de viaje. Espero que te haya gustado este "regalo", lo he hecho con todo el cariño del mundo, y espero que sirva para recordarte siempre que la vida puede sorprenderte en el momento que menos esperas :)


End file.
